From Draco to Sirius
by saddened-friend
Summary: One-shot lead off from a story i wrote


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own anything, it belongs to J.K. I wish I did though!  
  
BACKGROUND: This is a lead off from a story my friend and I wrote together. She didn't like it but, I do, so I'm posting it in this name. Kristy Carlson and Wren Stevens we messing with things that should not have been messed with, and were sent to Harry Potter Land, but first in the Marauder's Era. They stayed there for 2 or 3 years, then jumped forward into Harry's time. In the MPPW era, Wren grew VERY attached to Sirius, and Kristy grew attached to James. Kristy and Wren knew that their being there would mess things up, but Wren couldn't let Sirius DIE, and Kristy couldn't let James DIE either, so she decided that she would, if she needed to, sacrifice her life for Harry.  
  
Potions & Orange gunk  
  
Draco Malfoy stood up and Kristy watched him unblinkingly. Kristy had to tilt her chair back on two legs to see around Harry. Kristy's cauldron began to leak an orange substance, disintegrating the cauldron and the table in which it sat upon.  
  
"Miss. Carlson! I may suggest that you keep your eyes upon your work, not Mr. Malfoy," Snape shouted so that everyone in the classroom could here him. Moreover, Kristy flushed so badly that she looked like a muggle's red stoplight.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape." Kristy muttered, turning even redder, not that it was very possibly.  
  
"It's just not right for a Gryffindor to like a Slytherin; I mean it's just wrong!" Hermione was disgusted with Kristy.  
  
"You can't help who you love, maybe he's not all bad, maybe he's controlled" Kristy said.  
  
"What? Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Shhh. Keep it down! Lemmie put it in terms that you'll understand! Maybe he isn't a mass murderer, maybe he was framed." Kristy said blankly.  
  
"Don't talk about Padfoot like that!" Wren said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot."  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor. Carlson, Potter, Stevens, Granger, and Weasly, detention after school!"  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Kristy, Harry, Wren, Hermione, and Ron in unison.  
  
"Sorry Ron" whispered Kristy.  
  
Kristy stood up to start to wipe up the glop from the floor.  
  
"Holy Cricket Kristy! How many times did you roll your skirt!?" Hermione yelped.  
  
"A few." Kristy answered blankly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! The same goes for you! There will be no goggling at Gryffindors in my classroom! Detention as well!" Yelled Professor Snape. "What has gotten into this school?"  
  
"No wonder Narcissa never liked him." Wren muttered under her breathe.  
  
"You know it was because she liked Potter, but it's not like she could tell Lucius that." Kristy replied to Wren as they cleaned up their, well Kristy's, mess.  
  
"Yea, but Potter liked you."  
  
"Well, Sirius liked you."  
  
"Shhhhh, you guys are gonna get in trouble again." Hermione warned.  
  
The rest of potions class was dead silent; obviously, Snape was not in a good mood. Snape had been sitting at his desk mumbling to himself words that nobody could understand, when Kristy and Wren walked up to him.  
  
"Umm...Sever--, I mean, Professor Snape, could we have some more Wolfsbane please, ours well, is gone." Wren asked hopefully.  
  
"I see that the tables have turned Kristy and Wren, and I might add, in my favor."  
  
"Why do you hate us?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Why do you think Kristy?" Snape replied.  
  
"You were jealous, weren't you?" Wren answered for him. And by now, the whole entire class was listening.  
  
"Here is your Wolfsbane, now get back to your seats." said Snape noticing the listening class.  
  
Everybody started whispering to one another, how do they know eachother? Since potions was their last class for the day the five of them: Kristy, Wren, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, headed back to their dormitories.  
  
Kristy and Wren had already known that they could trust Harry, Ron, and Hermione so they began to tell them exactly how they knew Snape. When they had finished Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there bewildered.  
  
"Harry?" Wren asked.  
  
"Yea." Harry replied.  
  
"Is Sirius...dead?" Wren said gulping hard on the word dead.  
  
"No." Wren smiled happily, and then recalled their last conversation with the Marauders, before they appeared in 1995. They had be about to tell James what would happen in the future. She stopped, looked at Kristy, and Kristy nodded.  
  
"Are your parents...you know." Wren asked sheepishly.  
  
"Dead? Yes." Harry said. As soon as he had said this Kristy broke into uncontrollable sobs. First, while standing then clasped to the floor on her knees, her necklace falling out of from under her shirt. It was a locket, in the shape of a heart. It had a key hole on it and Harry recognized the shape of the key hole. Harry took out his necklace, it was a key.  
  
"Um, Kristy, could I see your locket." Harry asked. As Wren looked at him, she saw the key upon his necklace, and gasped. Kristy looked up and gasped as well.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kristy asked.  
  
"From my dad, when I was seven, the day before they died, he never took it off, and neither do I." Harry replied.  
  
"He never let me see it, he never, ever would. He said he would when the time was right. Harry, James gave me this locket, will you open it?" Harry nodded as he placed the key inside, it opened, and a note fell out. It was written on golden paper, in the same writing as Prongs had been on the Marauder's Map. It wrote to her one word at a time: "Zorra, I will with all my heart, love you forever. Love, Prongs." Harry looked up at Kristy as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Your-"but Harry broke off, and bolted up to his dormitory. He came back down with a picture in his hands. It was a picture of his father, holding hands with a girl, but she was cut off from the picture. The only visible part of the girl was her hand, which had a ring on her index finger. It was a diamond was pink, but started to change to blue, as the ring on Kristy's index finger did. "Her." He stopped.  
  
"Yes." Kristy said as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'm- Wow- You-, loved him didn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wait! How old were you when your parents died?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Wren! What we said about not telling Peter must have helped, or a least stopped Peter from telling for seven years." Kristy exclaimed. 


End file.
